FLAME
FLAME (Furēmu; literalmente Llama) es el vigésimo noveno ending de la serie Naruto: Shippūden. Abarca los episodios desde el 357 hasta el episodio 366. El tema es interpretado por la banda DISH//. Sinopsis Aparece una escena de una corrida, luego aparece el Gedo Mazo en una cueva, seguido de una fotografía del Equipo Minato (con la cara de Kakashi tapada con cinta), luego se ve a Kakashi visitando la tumba de Rin y a Obito con sus distintas máscaras (la del ataque de Kyubi a Konoha, la de Akatsuki y su vestimenta de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi), después la mano de Obito intentando acariciar la cara de Rin para luego explotar en mil pedazos, se ve el lado izquierdo de Obito de niño y luego el lado derecho de Obito de adulto, luego aparece un traumado Kakashi de niño y un sorprendido Kakashi de adulto, después aparece Naruto gritando con Kyubi detrás suyo y luego entrando al Control de Bestia con Cola evitando los ataques del Diez Colas. Luego se ve Obito peleando con Kakashi en la Dimensión del Kamui, después se ve al Hachibi lanzando una Bomba Bestia con Cola, a Guy liberando una de las Ocho Puertas Internas, a la Estatua Demoníaca del Camino Exterior durante su transformación en el Diez Colas, a los miembros de la Alianza Shinobi llegando al campo de batalla para ayudar a Naruto, a Naruto tomando de la mano a Hinata y tocándose el pecho tomando forma de ave y cortando las colas del Diez Colas, a Sasuke junto a Suigetsu, Jugo y Orochimaru en Konoha, a Madara usando el Rinnegan, la misma escena de corrida del inicio y finalmente al renacido Equipo 7. Letra Romaji= Kidzuite ndaro sō sekai ga kataru itsuwari to Amai wana ni soko ni wa hontō nante nai koto o Riyū sagashite Run away Why? Sono mewotojiteru no? Tell me why can't you Shinjitsu ni te o nobase! Always (sakebe Shout out) All time (tsukame Catch up) Everybody Knows (We are the seeker Get fire!!!) Moyase moyase kokoro no honō Tsuyoku arita ī to negau nonaraba Narase narase mezame no kane o Koyoi tsuki no shita de kokoro sakebe Utae utae hoero hoero Kibō no hikari o noso munonaraba Moyase moyase kokoro no honō Akai tsuki no shita de kimi o sakebe Ima ima ima Flame up (Catch the fire) Ima ima ima Flame up (Blaze up!!!) |-| Kanji= 気付いてんだろ　そう　世界が語る偽りと 甘い罠に　そこには本当なんてない事を 理由探して　Run away Why? その目を閉じてるの?　Tell me why can't you 真実に手を伸ばせ！ Always (叫べ　Shout out) All time (掴め　Catch up) Everybody Knows (We are the seeker Get fire!!!) 燃やせ　燃やせ　心の炎 強くありたいいと願うのならば 鳴らせ　鳴らせ目覚めの鐘を 今宵月の下で心叫べ 歌え　歌え　吠えろ　吠えろ 希望の光をのそむのならば 燃やせ　燃やせ　心の炎 赤い月の下で君を叫べ 今　いま　イマ　Flame　up (Catch the fire) 今　いま　イマ　Flame　up (Blaze up!!!) |-| Español= Me di cuenta de lo que realmente quiere decir el mundo. Esa trampa dulce ya no la vuelvo a encontrar real. Buscando una razón ¿Por qué huir? ¿Está cerca de tus ojos? Dime por qué no puedes. ¡Casi me acerco a la verdad! Siempre (Grita hacia fuera), Todo el tiempo (Aprovecha y alcánzalo) Todo el mundo sabe (¡¡¡Somos los buscadores consigue fuego!!!) Arde, arde la llama de mi corazón. Si lo que deseas es ser una persona fuerte. Al sonar, al sonar la campana del despertar. El corazón gritará bajo la luna esta noche. Canta, canta, aulla, aulla. Tú eres un rayo de esperanza para todos nosotros. Arde, arde la llama de mi corazón. Grita bajo la luna roja esta noche. Ahora, ahora, ahora llama (Agarra el fuego) Ahora, ahora, ahora llama (¡¡¡Enciendete!!!) |-| Romaji Completo= Kidzuite ndaro sou sekai ga kataru itsuwari to Amai wana ni soko ni wa hontou nante nai koto wo Riyuu sagashite run away why? sono mewo tojiteru no? tell me why Can’t you shinjitsu ni te wo no base! Always (sakebe shout out) all time (tsukame catch up) Everybody knows (we are the seeker, get fire!) Moyase moyase kokoro no honou tsuyoku aritai to negau no naraba Narase narase mezame no kane wo koyoi tsuki no shita de kokoro sakebe Ima ima ima flame up (catch the fire!) ima ima ima flame up (blaze up!) Shitteta ndarou sou tsujitsuma awase no mirai nante Kimi no mune wo mitashi kiru koto nado mu itte koto wo Sora kake maware fly about hey! sono me wo aketa nara shining sun rising Kono yoru wo kake nukero! Always (terase light up) all right (susume speed up) Everybody knows (we are the seeker, get fire!) Moyase moyase kokoro no honou kibou no hikari wo nozomu no naraba Utae utae goe takarakani koyoi tsuki no shita de kokoro sakebe Ima ima ima flame up (catch the fire!) ima ima ima flame up (blaze up!) Tachi agare tsukami tore soshite sakebe kimi no yume sora no hate made Utagai wa kumo no yo itsuka katachi wo kaete nagare yuku (blaze up) Everybody knows (we are the seeker, get fire!) Moyase moyase kokoro no honou tsuyoku aritai to negau no naraba Narase narase mezame no kane wo tatoe sekai ga kimi wo jamashite mo Utae utae hoero hoero kibou no hikari wo nozomu no naraba Moyase moyase kokoro no honou akai tsuki no shita de kimi wo sakebe Ima ima ima flame up (catch the fire!) ima ima ima flame up (blaze up!) Personajes *Gedo Mazo *Kakashi Hatake *Obito Uchiha *Rin Nohara *Naruto Uzumaki *Kurama *Gyūki *Might Guy *Diez Colas *Hinata Hyūga *Ino Yamanaka *Tenten *Hiashi Hyūga *Rock Lee *Neji Hyūga *Izumo Kamizuki *Kotetsu Hagane *Darui *Mifune *Kankurō *Sakura Haruno *Shino Aburame *Kiba Inuzuka *Akamaru *Chōji Akimichi *Shikamaru Nara *Temari *Shizune *Karui *Omoi *Akatsuchi *Kurotsuchi *Sai *Killer B *Sasuke Uchiha *Jūgo *Suigetsu Hōzuki *Orochimaru *Madara Uchiha Video thumb|center|600 px Video Original thumb|center|600 px en:FLAME Curiosidades *Es el segundo tema ending interpretado por DISH//, el primero fue I Can Hear. Categoría:Endings Categoría:Banda sonora